Warriors: Who am I?
by Windbritsle
Summary: Simple little game. Guess the cat!
1. Who am I? 1

**_First one! The winner(The first person to answer correctly) gets to PM me with a suggestion for another cat, and hints! You can only PM me if I allow you so at the next chapter._**

* * *

**_I have a beautiful, fluffy coat,_**

**_which was never meant to be soaked_**

**_by my own blood._**

**_My paws lifted off the ground,_**

**_and like always-without a sound._**

**_I could never have guessed _**

**_this is my fate._**

**_For me to die so young._**

* * *

**_Very Easy! Guess who? Sorry because it's short._**


	2. Who am I? 2

**_CONGRRRRRRRATS ABCSonicKirbyWarriors! YOu are the first one to answer correctly! You get to PM me with a suggestion! If you put it in reviews, everybody would see it :( You get to choose The third cat!_**

**_Also, I wanted to give you a virtual super-cute Snowkit plush. But, there was a hawk, and you know..._**

**_I know it kinda sounds like Feathertail... It's Okay if you get it wrong. And also, when you guess the cat, please put in "Cat of chapter (whatever)" or "Cat from chapter(whatever)" ! THX!_**

Other people who got it correct: FlickerFire, RandomFandom19, Icefeather, Awsomesaucedude, DreamAssasin and Maplestar! Congrats!

Honorable guesses: Those who guessed Cloudtail, Silverstream or Snowfur. It's Okay.

Now onto the poem!

* * *

**_The First Supporter of Fire,_**

**_I have once been a lier._**

**_Suffered from distrust of Clanmates,_**

**_and super-afraid of Tigers,_**

**_I weaved through hard paths._**

**_Kin of the first blaze,_**

**_said to bear extreme craze,_**

**_light_**

**_flies_**

**_Who am I?_**

* * *

Not-so-easy but Easy once you think about it! And also, if the winner doesn't PM me within 2 days, he/she's fired. Cause I update once or even twice every day.


	3. Who am I? 3

**_Thankyou Lillyfire for favorite-ting and Following!_**

**_Thank you Mintiecool for following!_**

**_Winner: RandomFandom19! ConGrrrrrrrrats!_**

**_People who got it right: Creekfur and Contrary To Popular Belief 3! YAYZ!_**

**_Honorable guesses: Those who guessed Ravenpaw, Cloudtail, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. _**

**_Keep guessing! And oh, here is a hint. When I said_**

**_Light_**

**_Flies_**

**_It is a hint for the name of the cat! What is light? What flies?_**

**_Yep! The answer is_**Goosefeather_**!**_

**_Okay! Now for ABCSonicKirbyWarriors's poem! And sorry, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, you may not answer this one because you know the answer! __**

* * *

Deep down in water,

I gasped for air desparately

And who can guess the saver,

has such beauty

.

When the time comes,

I have made my choice

For all the clans to hear,

and review my choice

.

And one day,

I forfeit

What I have said,

I forfeit

.

When I met a kitty-pet

my life changes

When I've got my plan set

my plan changes

.

Who do I love more?

Her, of course

.

Now I look up at the stars, thinking,

_Do you still love me?_

* * *

**_I think it is pretty obvious..._**


	4. Who am I? 4

**_The winners are a bit slow(Cause I am in a rush. A BIG one.)... Guess I'll have to do the job. _**

**_Also, the winner of the last chapter was... RAINPOOL777!_**

**_YAYZ! Also, here are the people who got them correct:_**

**_RollingUpHigh  
Lillyfire  
Kestrelmoon  
Contrary To Popular Belief 3  
Creekfur_**

**_Sorrelheart_**

**_And also, congrats RandomFandom19 for getting all three at once AND favorite-ing AND following! Keep up the good work, dudes!_**

**_And we begin!_**

* * *

Through the white, white snow  
she searched  
she, my mother  
with the old urge

"We are not safe,"  
she had said.  
"but we are safe somewhere, beyond the waves."  
_Do not leave me, my precious kit._

I was so cold  
so afraid  
of what might out there  
be laid

When a she-cat appeared  
and freed me from my fears  
bringing me a place among the stars

Still  
I miss them  
my siblings  
my family  
most of all,  
my poor mother, crying so badly

It's Okay, mom  
I'll watch you from the stars  
Forever

* * *

I think this is pretty easy... Is it?

Oh, also! I am writing a new story about the very first clan in history, StarClan and how it formed. It is in my forums, "The Survivor: The Legend". Please read&Forum! I really need some characters. Please don't hate me because the cats don't have proper warrior names, or because the leader is called Greenlife, not Greenstar.


	5. Who am I? 5

**_Yep! Everyone got it ^_^ ~_**

**_But we still have a winner!_**

**_The first person to answer the question correctly was... Contrary To Popular Belief!_**

Other people who got it correct: FlickerFire, Creekfur, DreamAssasin, Sorrelheart, Icewish, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, We bear the Wings of freedom and Everlasting Meow!

Now, here is RandomFandom19's chapter...

* * *

Oh, my life.

My kits were liers,

Brakers of the warrior code.

My mate was a fighter,

sacraficing for the peace that was told.

For nine times.

How many times did fire blaze through the forest?

How many lives had it saved?

But...

Where does my heart lay?

The fiery or the dust?

Fiery. I can tell.

...What about him?

The sand or the leaf?

The leaf?

* * *

I'm not sure if this is good... I don'. Think this is very well written. Whatever. Please read more&review!


	6. Who am I? 6

**_The last chappie was Sandstorm! Congratulations to the winner, indipindy16! You get to choose the next cat!_**

**_Congrats to people who got it right: ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, Emberclaw, Walpurgisnacht's laugh, Creekfur, Icefeather, EnderCookieKitty, Guest, Dreams of Hope Faith and Love, I'mTheDreamAssasin, XxSilverslashxX, catbooklover2004, Rabbitleap, Hollyblaze, and Robinflight!_**

**_Public answering: _**

**_Emberclaw: Oh yes you can get a Mosskit plush. In fact, I'll give you so many you get buried and stuck in yo' room, unable to get out! LOL XD_**

**_Sorry for the late update. I was very busy with "A Soaring Heart", aka "Neon's Clan"._**

**_One last thing! VERY IMPORTANT! People have suggested that I write one-shots of random cats then make people guess a OC. If you think I should do that, tell me! I will write a short story on this Fanfic and write a guessing peom :)_**

* * *

_How hard can it be,  
__to make me see?_

_I've woken all those moons, keen,  
everyday, with nothing seen_

_But I was not always like that_

_I was once full of energy_

_I was once eager to explore_

_Eager to be a warrior_

_But my mentor!_

_Why her?_

_Just a look gives me creeps._

_I would never have to suffer this fate,_

_if it wasn't my mouse-brained brother and sister._

_But in the night, where all cats can't see well,_

_I stand at the top_

_My eyes glowing with life_

_Not lifeless_

_like now_

_Who am I?_

* * *

**_Hard or not hard? You decide. I thought it was hard at first, so I wrote more. Now it's obvious. I _think. **


End file.
